bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
I Got Needs
"I Got Needs" '''is an episode from the second season of Bump in the Night. (Aired on October 28, 1995) Plot The episode opens up in the bathroom where suddenly there is the sound of voices chanting "stroke, stroke, you old slow poke". Meanwhile, Squishington is fast asleep inside his toilet home and is awaken by the loud chanting and ask what is making the strange noise. It is then revealed to be a group of small toy Vikings riding on a Viking ship and rowing it on land. Squishington begins to ask what could the noise possibly be, he then ponders that it is too early for the soap opera and that Camelot with Robert Goulet doesn't come for another week. Squish then mutters that he has front row seats and confesses he loves show tunes. Just then the Vikings stop rowing and the Chief Viking announces "It's time for thunder, lets go and plunder" and the Vikings rush out of their boat and plunger and pillage everything in the bathroom. The Vikings begin to steal items such as toilet paper and a wash cloth, Squishington pops his head out of the toilet tank and is shocked by what he sees, Squish is terrified and realizes that it is Vikings. The second Viking points out Squishington, he tries to rhyme but then makes his sentence overly complicated. Squishington leaps out of the toilet armed with a toilet plunger to defend himself, Squish then tries to act tough but the Vikings surround the blue monster and tower over him. Squish ask the marauding Norsemen what they are doing in his bathroom, the Chief Viking announces that they are the "Viking hordes" and says that they "take what they want and throw it aboard", the Vikings then grab Squishington and toss him onto their ship. Squish lands onto the ship and tries to stand up, he ask why do they speak in rhyme, the Viking Chief then explains that they "come from across the wide sea" and "chiming in rhyme fills them with glee." Squish then ask the vikings if they heard about the "guy from Nantucket" and the scene cuts away. Later in Little Sister's Bedroom, the Vikings are shown rowing their boat across the floor, they continue to chant "stroke, stroke, you old slow poke" while Squishington is trapped aboard their ship as prisoner and the Vikings row towards Molly's House. Molly Coddle comes out of her home wearing a night cap on her head, the sleepy doll ask what is all the racket. Squishington screams out to Molly and tries to warn her about the Vikings and shouts out "The Vikings are coming". Just then the Vikings leap out of their boat and head towards Molly, she freaks out and her eyes bulges out and her night cap flies off. The two Vikings grab Molly by the hands and feet, Molly demands them to put her down but the Vikings then throw Molly onto the boat. Molly makes a hard landing onto the boat and rubs her head and mutters that they know how to show a girl a good time. The Chief Viking announces to "pillage and sack, take all bric-a-brac" and the Vikings swipe all of Molly's belongings from her house. Molly then shouts out that those are her belongings and Squish and Molly are now both prisoners of the Vikings. Later that night, the Vikings continue to row until they enter The Boy's Bedroom, the Vikings watch in awe at all the loot, they then claim that they found "Valhalla" and want to steal the loot from under the bed. The Vikings then claim that the "stuff under must have take years to plunder." Squishington then tells the Vikings that the stuff belong to Mr. Bumpy and if he takes them he will regret it. The Chief Viking then declares to take all the stuff and there is more than enough, the two other Vikings then swipe all the things around the bedroom and take it aboard their ship. Suddenly, Mr. Bumpy comes out from under the bed and yawns and rubs his eyes. Bumpy says hello to his friends and watches the Vikings taking all the belongings, Bumpy then faces the viewers and ask if it's tax time already. Just then a Viking walks pass Bumpy carrying a pile of socks, the Viking then says "excuse us, don't make a fuss, we don't want to be overly boisterous", Bumpy watches in confusion and says that was a crummy rhyme. Bumpy pauses and realizes what is happening, Bumpy then freaks out and shouts out "Wait a minute." The Viking continues to carry the socks away but Bumpy stops him in the act, Bumpy then shouts out that those are his stuff they are taking, the greedy monster then grabs his stuff back and shouts out "mine, mine, mine". The Viking grabs Bumpy's sock and the two begin fighting over it, the Viking threatens to throw Bumpy into the drink, while Bumpy shouts out "Bump that, give it back!" Bumpy and the Viking then start pulling and fighting over the sock, the Viking loses his grip and Bumpy comes flying through the air and hits his head on the wall. Bumpy is momentarily in pain, but the gobbles up the sock and feels better, Bumpy then declares that is one sock they will never get. The Vikings surround Bumpy and order him to "give back the sock or they will clean his clock." Mr. Bumpy then ask the Vikings why do they want all the socks for, and his perfectly soiled facial tissue. The Chief Viking announces that "we Swed's have needs, big mouths to feed which allows us to proceed", Bumpy is baffled by this and repeats "Needs?" Bumpy stands up and shouts out "NEEDS?!" Bumpy then marches up and says "let me tell you about Needs, Bucko." A spotlight shines of Mr. Bumpy, music begins to play and he starts to dance. Mr. Bumpy then begins to sing the "I Got Needs (Song)", Bumpy sings about that he has a need for stuff and that what he has is not enough. Such as things he eats, wrecks and blows up, he claims he needs it all, while the Vikings agree with Bumpy during the song and yodel in the chorus. Bumpy continues his song and says he has a need to crash through walls and surf on heads of Kewpie dolls, Bumpy then says that he tries different things because he has needs. The Vikings yodel again and Bumpy continues his song. Bumpy then says that he also has needs to eat gross food and belch because he is also gluttonous. Bumpy then sings about that he likes to hang out with freaky people such as aliens and insects. Bumpy then sings to the Vikings to do not take his stuff because he needs it more than them, the Vikings then sing along and say they won't commit any more misdeeds. Bumpy then sings to the Vikings to give back his stuff and to also give him all of their stuff. Bumpy then swipes all the things off the Viking Ship including the boat's mast, the Vikings agree to let Bumpy take their things and they let out one more yodel, ending the song. The Vikings admire Mr. Bumpy for his amazing display of glutton, the Chief Viking then says that "Bumpy has pushed his hero button". The Lead Viking then announces that he his a "first class kind of needer" and they then decide to make Bumpy their "new leader". The Chief Viking takes off his helmet and put's it on Bumpy's head, the other two Vikings lift up Bumpy in victory. Bumpy is honored by being the new Viking leader and says "I'm your new leader? Thanks for that, and thank you for the cool new hat." Bumpy and the Vikings then row the boat away while chanting "Stroke, Stroke. You Old Slowpoke!" and Squishington and Molly watch and smile as Bumpy has saved the day with his greed. Squishington then stops to ponder, he then faces Molly and says he has to admit that the Helmet looks really good on Mr. Bumpy. Molly and Squish both laugh at the funny idea and the episode ends. Quote '''Vikings: Stroke, Stroke. You Old Slowpoke! Squishington: Hark! What noise does yonder toiley make... Viking Chief: It's time for thunder, lets go and plunder! Viking 2: Look up in the sky, it is a little blue.... monster who lives in the powder room.... guy. Molly Coddle: Hey! Put me down! Put me DOWN!! (lands onto the ship and becomes dizzy) Boy, you Norsemen know how to show a girl a good time... Viking Chief: Pillage and Sack, take all brick-a-brac! Mr. Bumpy: Why do you want all these dirty socks for? Not to mention the stylishly soiled facial tissue? Viking Chief: We Swed's got needs, Big Mouths to feed, allow us to proceed! Mr. Bumpy: Needs?! NEEEEDS?!!!.... Let me tell ya about needs, Bucko! Viking Chief: Yumping Yimminy. What a glutton. That Bumpy's pushed by Hero button. He's a world class kind of Needer. I say we make him our new Leader! Mr Bumpy: I'm your leader? Thanks for that! And thank you for the cool new hat! Vikings and Mr Bumpy: Stroke, Stroke. You Old Slowpoke! Stroke, Stroke. You Old Slowpoke! Squishington: You know I have to admit.... That helmet looks pretty good on Mr. Bumpy. Trivia: * Squishington makes a reference to the stage musical "Camelot" and he also mentions "Robert Goulet" who was a famous award winning American singer. * The Viking characters resemble Big Mike from the Bump in the Night episode, Baby Jail. It's most likely that they refurbished the Big Mike puppets and redesigned them to look like Vikings. * Goof: When Squishington is tossed aboard the boat, the wires suspending the puppet are visible for a few frames. * Squishington ask the Vikings if they know the poem of the "Man from Nantucket", he is referring to the limerick known for it's inappropriate humor. * Molly Coddle is shown wearing a night cap which also has the same color scheme of her dress, blue and yellow with a red patch sewn onto it. When the Vikings take Molly's belongings, it also shows she has curtains, a cap and an umbrella with the same color scheme. * When the Vikings rob Molly's house, one of the items include the monkey arm from the episode "Farewell, 2 Arms." * When Squishington warns Molly about the Vikings, he screams "The Vikings are coming, the Vikings are coming". This comes from the quote "The British are coming". * Goof: When the Vikings enter the Boy's Bedroom, the audio recording comes out of the wrong characters. For example, the Chief Viking exchanges dialogue with the second Viking, but both dialogue comes out of the one character. After that, the second male Viking and the Female Viking also have their voices switched around . It is most likely that the animators had the voice come out of the wrong character, which is a common error in cartoons. * Goof: When the Viking is carrying the pile of socks the lighting of the room is darker, when Mr. Bumpy begins to take the socks away, the lighting has suddenly changed and a light shines onto the right side of the scene. Gallery IGNs4.JPG IGNs2.JPG IGNs1.JPG IGNs7.JPG IGNs6.JPG IGNs5.JPG IGNs10.JPG IGNs9.JPG IGNs8.JPG IGNs13.JPG IGNs12.JPG IGNs11.JPG IGNs16.JPG IGNs15.JPG IGNs14.JPG IGNs19.JPG IGNs18.JPG IGNs17.JPG IGNs22.JPG IGNs21.JPG IGNs20.JPG IGNs25.JPG IGNs24.JPG IGNs23.JPG IGNs28.JPG IGNs27.JPG IGNs26.JPG IGNs30.JPG IGNs29.JPG IGNs31.JPG IGNs35.JPG IGNs33.JPG IGNs32.JPG IGNs38.JPG IGNs37.JPG IGNs36.JPG IGNs40.JPG IGNs39.JPG Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.20.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.21.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.21.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.20.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.21.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.21.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.21.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.21.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.21.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.21.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.22.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.22.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.22.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.22.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.22.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.22.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.23.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.23.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.22.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.23.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.23.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.23.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.24.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.24.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.23.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.24.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.24.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.24.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.25.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.24.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.24.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.25.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.25.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.25.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.26.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.25.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.25.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.26.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.26.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.26.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.26.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.26.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 12.26.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.16.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.16.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.16.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.17.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.17.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.16.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.52.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.17.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.54.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.53.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.54.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.54.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.54.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.55.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.55.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.54.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.55.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.55.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.55.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.56.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.55.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.55.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.56.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.56.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.56.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.57.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.57.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.56.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.57.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.57.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.57.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.58.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.57.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.57.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.58.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.58.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.58.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.59.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.58.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.58.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.59.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.59.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.59.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 2.21.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.59.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.59.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 2.22.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 2.21.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.59.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-19 at 1.59.57 pm.png IGNs42.JPG IGNs41.JPG IGNs45.JPG IGNs44.JPG IGNs43.JPG IGNs48.JPG IGNs47.JPG IGNs46.JPG IGNs51.JPG IGNs50.JPG IGNs49.JPG IGNs54.JPG IGNs53.JPG IGNs52.JPG IGNs57.JPG IGNs56.JPG IGNs55.JPG IGNs58.JPG IGNs91.JPG IGNs90.JPG IGNs94.JPG IGNs93.JPG IGNs92.JPG IGNs97.JPG IGNs96.JPG IGNs95.JPG IGNs99.JPG IGNs98.JPG Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.21.47 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.20 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.07 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.21.56 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.52 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.38 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.27 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.19 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.10 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.02 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.51 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.37 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.27 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.16 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.09 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.00 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.38 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.31 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.24 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.59 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.52 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.44 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.34 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.18 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.08 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.04 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.42 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.35 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.27 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.18 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.08 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.03 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.43 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.29 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.14 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.08 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.49 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.26 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.21 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.14 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.48 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.40 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.33 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.29.00 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.53 am.png IGNs100.JPG IGNs103.JPG IGNs102.JPG IGNs101.JPG IGNs106.JPG IGNs105.JPG IGNs104.JPG IGNs109.JPG IGNs108.JPG IGNs107.JPG ODLE.JPG YODEL.JPG IGNs110.JPG IGNs111.JPG HOOOO.JPG LA HEE.JPG IGNs114.JPG IGNs113.JPG IGNs112.JPG IGNs116.JPG IGNs115.JPG IGNs117.JPG IGNs120.JPG IGNs119.JPG IGNs118.JPG IGNs123.JPG IGNs122.JPG IGNs121.JPG IGNs126.JPG IGNs125.JPG IGNs124.JPG IGNs129.JPG IGNs128.JPG IGNs127.JPG IGNs132.JPG IGNs131.JPG IGNs130.JPG IGNs152.JPG IGNs151.JPG IGNs150.JPG IGNs155.JPG IGNs154.JPG IGNs153.JPG IGNs158.JPG IGNs157.JPG IGNs156.JPG IGNs161.JPG IGNs160.JPG IGNs159.JPG IGNs164.JPG IGNs163.JPG IGNs162.JPG IGNs167.JPG IGNs166.JPG IGNs165.JPG IGNs171.JPG IGNs170.JPG IGNs168.JPG IGNs173.JPG IGNs172.JPG IGNs174.JPG IGNs177.JPG IGNs176.JPG IGNs175.JPG IGNs180.JPG IGNs179.JPG IGNs178.JPG IGNs183.JPG IGNs182.JPG IGNs181.JPG IGNs186.JPG IGNs185.JPG IGNs184.JPG IGNs189.JPG IGNs188.JPG IGNs187.JPG IGNs192.JPG IGNs191.JPG IGNs190.JPG IGNs193.JPG IGNS200.JPG IGNS201.JPG IGNS204.JPG IGNS203.JPG IGNS202.JPG IGNS207.JPG IGNS206.JPG IGNS205.JPG IGNS210.JPG IGNS209.JPG IGNS208.JPG IGNS213.JPG IGNS212.JPG IGNS211.JPG IGNS216.JPG IGNS215.JPG IGNS214.JPG IGNS219.JPG IGNS218.JPG IGNS217.JPG IGNS222.JPG IGNS221.JPG IGNS220.JPG IGNS225.JPG IGNS224.JPG IGNS223.JPG IGNS228.JPG IGNS227.JPG IGNS226.JPG IGNS231.JPG IGNS230.JPG IGNS229.JPG IGNS234.JPG IGNS233.JPG IGNS232.JPG IGNS237.JPG IGNS236.JPG IGNS235.JPG IGNs302.JPG IGNs301.JPG IGNs300.JPG IGNs305.JPG IGNs304.JPG IGNs303.JPG IGNs308.JPG IGNs307.JPG IGNs306.JPG IGNs312.JPG IGNs311.JPG IGNs310.JPG IGNs339.JPG IGNs314.JPG IGNs313.JPG IGNs340.JPG IGNs316.JPG IGNs315.JPG IGNs319.JPG IGNs318.JPG IGNs317.JPG IGNs322.JPG IGNs321.JPG IGNs320.JPG IGNs325.JPG IGNs324.JPG IGNs323.JPG IGNs328.JPG IGNs327.JPG IGNs326.JPG IGNs332.JPG IGNs330.JPG IGNs329.JPG IGNs335.JPG IGNs334.JPG IGNs333.JPG IGNs338.JPG IGNs337.JPG IGNs336.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes